


Breathing

by moretomhardy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Derek Hale, Gen, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretomhardy/pseuds/moretomhardy
Summary: Derek is out on a routine patrol of the borders when everything predictably goes to hell.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstotten/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Mrstotten! I can't do pining for shit, but I hope I got in enough of your other wants that you enjoy this!
> 
> Many thanks to leetje for running the secret santa and putting up with me needing several extra days to pull this together.

Derek sobbed as white-hot pain shot through his thigh, another bullet finding it's mark. His leg collapsed out from under him, and he rolled as he hit the ground before scrambling up on four legs, hurtling forward as best he could with his lamed hind leg and the first bullet rooted deep in his shoulder. He wasn't going much faster than the hunters now, but the edge of the territory and Stiles' line of protective magic was just up ahead -- if he could only make it there he would be safe.

A crossbow bolt bit into his flank, making him stumble as he crossed the territory line, Stiles' magic sweeping over him like a fine, cold mist as he passed. He kept on running to get out of projectile range, but soon after he heard shouts of frustration from the hunters as they came to the line of Stiles' magic and were not allowed inside.

Derek howled as he tottered through the trees, a shaky, out of breath sound that would hopefully reach far enough to alert his pack mates. Black was starting to edge the corners of his vision, and he wasn't sure if he could make it the final stretch back home under his own power. Answering howls sounded, and Derek nearly stumbled again at the wave of relief the washed over him. He heard his pack mates pelting through the forest towards him only a few minutes later, and he whined to make sure they came toward him and didn't go crashing out into gun-range of the hunters doubtless still clustered at the territory line.

Scott came into view first, his face melting out of beta shift into a worried expression when he caught sight of Derek. "Derek, oh my god, what happened?"

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were quick on Scott's heels, and Erica flung herself forward to yank the crossbow bolt out of Derek's flank with an angry hiss. Derek whimpered and licked her hand in thanks.

"He's been poisoned," Erica snapped, holding the bolt carefully. "Hurry, we need to get him to Stiles."

Boyd stepped close when Derek took another tottering step. "If you shift back it will be easier to carry you."

Derek nodded and gathered himself for a moment before stretching out into his human skin, still crouched on the ground.

"Derek, oh my god," Isaac murmured as the full extent of Derek's injuries became evident against his pale skin. Echoing noises of concern and anger swept through the group as Boyd scooped Derek gently into a bridal carry.

Derek rested his head against Boyd's shoulder and tried to fully catch his breath while they jogged back toward the house.

Stiles was waiting for them at the front steps, and he sounded angry as he snarled questions, but Derek was clinging to consciousness by a thread and the words slipped over him like water. The others must have answered to Stiles' satisfaction, since they brought him inside and laid him on one of the sickbeds in the basement. Then there were hands holding him down, the sharp, gas smell of a blowtorch filled his nose, and Derek was screaming as flames ate at his shoulder and chest, the meat of his thigh, and finally the small of his back.

Then Stiles hands were on him, cool and soothing as he stroked down Derek's chest and arms, then cradled his jaw while he pressed kisses to Derek's face. He fluttered his eyes open to find Stiles staring back at him, a small smile on his face.

"There's my Derek." Stiles kissed Derek again. "How are you feeling by now?"

Derek licked his lips and swallowed a couple of times before croaking, "Thirsty."

"'Course, Boyd, can you--"

"Already ahead of you." Boyd set down a pitcher of water and a glass on the bedside table, then reached around Stiles to squeeze Derek's forearm. "You gave us quite the scare, Derek."

"Sorry," Derek panted, watching while Stiles filled the glass.

"What happened?" Isaac sat at the foot of the bed and placed a cautious hand on Derek's shin.

"Drink first, then explain," Stiles scooped an arm under Derek's shoulders and Derek struggled to help Stiles lift him into a sitting position, leaning against Stiles' chest for support since he still felt kitten-weak and limp as a noodle. Derek gulped down three glasses of water before turning his face into Stiles' shoulder and sighing, finally starting to feel a little better.

"Now," Erica sat on the bed at Derek's hip and patted his thigh, "what happened? I thought you were just patrolling the border."

"I was," Derek's voice was still rough from screaming, his throat raw while his body worked to heal the more pressing damage elsewhere. "A water sprite saw me as I was crossing the stream on the north side, and she seemed like she was in a lot of distress, so I followed her to find hunters attacking her family. I tried to draw them off, and, I succeeded."

"Derek," Stiles sighed, his chest lifting and falling under Derek's head, "why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't think it was going to be a big deal." Derek started the shrug, then winced when that pulled at the shiny burn scars that hadn't yet smoothed out into skin across his shoulder. "Then when I got there, it was kinda too late."

Stiles tipped Derek's face up with a hand under his jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. "You should have at the very least howled for everyone when they started chasing you, not waited until you were already passed the border."

Derek tried to look down and away, only to have Stiles pull his chin farther up. He whimpered, feeling exposed and vulnerable while he whispered, "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

This time everyone sighed; Derek cringed and wished Stiles would let him go so he could bury his face in the safety of Stiles' shoulder.

"You don't need to coddle us, Derek." Erica squeezed the hand she still had on his thigh. "You've got to let us help you."

"That bullet in your shoulder came way too close for comfort." Boyd stood with arms crossed behind Erica. "A few inches lower and you don't make it back across the border."

Stiles finally relented and let Derek tuck his face into the crook of his neck while Stiles rubbed his fingers through Derek's hair. "Derek, you know I can cast a spell that won't let you leave the territory on your own."

Derek went tense all over and Stiles hugged him a little closer, hushing him. "I don't want to, but I won't loose you. You're as safe as I can get you here, and if you do something reckless like this again, I'll have to think about it.

Derek shuddered, and Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all pressed a little closer.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Stiles hummed, lips pressed against Derek's skin.

Derek nodded, cheek dragging against Stiles' collarbone.

"Then I'll do what I have to to keep you alive."

Derek shivered again, and everyone was quiet for a moment before Isaac spoke,

"Why were hunters attacking water sprites, anyways? They've never hurt anyone."

"I don't know, and I don't like it."

"Did you see anything that might explain it, Derek?" Erica asked.

Derek shook his head as best as he was able still tucked up tight against Stiles. "Where's Scott?" he asked after another minute.

"He took Allison and Kira to see if they could see if they could talk to these hunters before they got too far away," Stiles answered.

Derek pulled back from Stiles to sit up on his own, and Stiles let him go reluctantly. "We need to go back to the sprites and make sure they're okay."

"I don't know if you need to go anywhere just now." Stiles stroked his fingers over the slowly fading burn scars on his thigh.

"I'm fine," Derek scowled, but Boyd was also shaking his head.

"You need to at least eat something, Derek," Boyd said before looking to Stiles. "But he's right, we should make sure the sprites aren't in any more immediate danger. There could be more hunters out there than just the ones that followed Derek."

"You're right," Stiles frowned. "And they'll want to reward Derek for saving them, which is something we should take advantage of. Isaac, can you make a snack for Derek while I get him into some clothes?"

Isaac nodded and headed upstairs.

"I can pull your bike around the front," Erica said to Stiles as she ruffled Derek's hair and stood up from the bed.

"Thanks," Stiles smiled at her. "You think you can stand up, big guy?"

Derek pulled himself to the edge of the bed and stood on shaky knees.

"Mhm. You're riding with me on the back of the bike, just prepare yourself for the indignity of it now." Stiles got up and patted Derek on the shoulder.

Boyd chuckled while Derek glared at Stiles and started making his way slowly towards the stairs.

"Make sure he doesn't fall on his face." Stiles patted Boyd's shoulder. "Head to the kitchen and I'll bring down some clothes."

Derek made his way to the kitchen, where Isaac handed him a peanut butter and banana sandwich and a glass of orange juice before turning back to a pan of scrambled eggs on the stove. Stiles walked in with a fresh set of clothes when Derek was halfway through the sandwich and hummed in approval.

"You finish that up, then we'll get to the sad task of covering up all of this." Stiles raked a hand up Derek's torso.

"Keep that to the bedroom," Boyd curled his lip and pulled out of bag of chips for his own snack while they waited on Derek.

"Like you have room to talk," Isaac scoffed.

"That's all Erica's fault."

"I deny all responsibility," Erica said as she walked into the room and handed Stiles the keys to his bike.

"Even you can't deny you're the handsy one in your relationship," Isaac said as he brought a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs to Derek.

"Okay, I'll accept that," Erica grinned. She swept her hand over Derek's collarbone, where skin was slowly overtaking the scar tissue. "You're starting to look better."

Derek grunted while he swallowed the last bit of sandwich and Stiles patted Derek's other shoulder. "Come one, lets get you dressed."

Derek pulled on his clothes, then sat and scarfed down the eggs while Stiles tried unsuccessfully to call Scott, Kira, and Allison in succession.

"Goddamnit, can't any of them keep a ringer on in life-or-death situations?" Stiles smacked his phone against his palm.

"I don't think they're in any trouble." Erica frowned, rubbing at her chest right over her heart.

"They're not actively hurt, anyways," Boyd added.

"Get this guy more juice and then we can go see how things are going out there." Stiles threaded his hands through Derek's hair.

Derek slugged down another glass of juice and Stiles lead the way out the door. Stiles' dirt bike was sitting at the bottom of the steps, panels and fenders the same color blur as his beloved Jeep.

"We'll see you there," Erica waved her fingers and jogged off into the woods.

"Come on," Stiles swung his leg over his bike and patted the seat behind himself.

Derek got on behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist while Stiles kicked off and piloted through the woods. The stream was calm when they arrived at the border, hunters nowhere in sight. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were waiting for them there, and they let Stiles pass them to take the lead up the edge of the stream.

"How far up the stream did you go?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe a mile or so?" Derek answered.

Stiles nodded. "Let me know when you think we're close. I don't want to scare them."

Derek kept a diligent eye on the stream bed for the next few minutes. "I think it's just up here," he said, recognizing a bend in the stream.

Stiles brought the bike to a halt and dismounted, turning just in time to catch Derek when he overbalanced following after him. "Still not 100%, huh?" Stiles frowned.

"I'll be fine." Derek rolled his shoulders and stalked around the bend in the stream, Stiles and the others following close behind. The sprite Derek had followed earlier was standing on the shore, a roughly fashioned spear now in her hand, and she broke into a huge smile when she saw Derek. She ran forward to greet him while speaking in the quick, chittering language of her people. Derek couldn't understand a word she said, but he doubted she would be so happy if any of her family members had been killed in the attack.

Stiles stepped up to Derek's side, looping an arm around Derek's waist while he listened intently to the sprite. He nodded when she paused and looked up at Derek. "She said they are all safe and well thanks to you. If you want, she would like to give you a gift on behalf of her whole family in return for saving their lives."

Derek nodded and looked at the sprite. "I'd be honored to receive any gift given from an honest heart."

The sprite's smile grew even wider; she dropped her spear and held out a hand toward Derek.

Derek glanced over to Stiles, who gave an encouraging nod and a pat on the back, then took the sprite's hand and let her lead him out to the middle of the stream where the water reached mid-thigh while he silently mourned the potential loss of a second set of clothes on the day. The sprite jumped up to wrap her skinny arms around Derek's neck and press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips.

Derek heard Stiles sigh from behind him and start to complain, but suddenly Derek couldn't breathe. He tried to peel the sprite off of him, but the water of the creek rose up to drag him down into its depths. The water closed over Derek's head, and he tried to fight off the sprite, but she was in her element and Derek was still weak from his earlier injuries. He expected his pack mates to leap into the stream after him, or at least for Stiles' magic to slice through the water, but no help came, just the sprite sitting on his chest and looking down at him expectantly. He remembered all of a sudden that the favourite gift of a water sprite was breathing underwater. Derek tried pulling in the tiniest breath imaginable; he didn't choke as the water slid down into his chest. He tried it again with a bigger sip of water, and soon he was breathing the creek water like air.

The sprite smiled at him as he got the hang of it, then pulled him up out of the water. His lungs seized again for a moment when he tried to take his first breath of air, but after a couple of gasping attempts he found himself back to normal. The sprite chittered at his side, then nudged him up toward the shore where Stiles was standing with a hand held out to Derek.

"She said it might take a little practice to get used to switched between air and water," Stiles said, inclining his head toward the sprite. " And she's not sure if it will work in salt water, but in every freshwater stream, river, and lake it should be impossible for you to drown."

"That's a pretty good gift," Isaac said.

Stiles tugged Derek's head down the couple of inches he needed and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"Come on, do you really have to mark your territory like this?" Boyd groaned.

"She kissed him," Stiles pulled away from Derek's mouth with a wet smack, "I'm gonna cover that up every time."

Derek turned back to the sprite, who had picked up her spear from the ground and taken up her sentinel position again. "Thank you." He bowed slightly.

She grinned and chittered a few words back at him before bowing in return, the motion graceful and coming much more naturally to her.

"Come on," Stiles tugged at Derek's elbow. "We've got to get you into fresh clothes yet again."

Derek turned away from the sprite and let Stiles and the others lead the way back around the bend to Stiles' bike. "What about the hunters?" he asked as they went.

"Kira called me back while you were under. They're apparently very new to hunting supernatural creatures, and they thought they were taking on a nest of kelpies instead of a mostly harmless family of water sprites, or at least so they say. Anyways, Allison apparently scared the pants off of them and warned them that they'd be much better off if they kept their noses firmly out of supernatural business in the future."

"We should make sure to spread around names and descriptions to make sure they stick to that idea."

Stiles laughed, a sharp peal of sound that Derek loved, and said, "Erica already made the same suggestion, big guy, we're way ahead of you."

"Good." Derek smiled at Erica.

"Yeah, yeah, your paranoia was gonna rub off on us eventually." Erica rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, too.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get home," Stiles said as they reached his bike, "I was in the middle of an episode when everyone decided today was a great day for a crisis, and I'd really like to get back to doing nothing."

Derek hopped on the bike after Stiles, still not feeling up for the run back home.

"Oh my god," Stiles yelped, arching away from Derek's soaking wet shirt, "that is so cold, we are getting you in a hot shower ASAP." Stiles gunned the engine and took off in a spray of dirt and leaves while Derek chuckled and tucked his face into the crook of Stiles' neck. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac dashed passed soon after, and Derek relaxed as they crossed over the border one last time, the ring of Stiles' magic settling over him like a calming blanket. He couldn't wait to curl up on the bed next to Stiles and doze away the last of his exhaustion while Stiles caught up on his shows.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](moretomhardy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
